A Monster of the Green Eyed Kind
by penni31
Summary: Mick and Beth have been dating for a while. They are in love and things have been going well for them but Beth is about to find out a bit more about her vampire. A One Shot that wrote itself.


**A Monster of the Green Eyed Kind**

Mick and Beth have been dating for a while. They are in love and things have been going well for them but Beth is about to find out a bit more about her vampire.

A One Shot that just about wrote itself.

I didn't include their names in this short piece so hope thats not too weird when you read it.

Please note: The freshie incident that Beth refers to is when she walked in on Mick, Josef and Simone having "drinks" in Epi 16 Sonata

* * *

"You don't own me" she had told him only an hour ago.

It wasn't how he had wanted the night to end. He was now sitting in his car outside her apartment wondering if she would let him in.

She just didn't understand. How could she know that saving his life would have such significant repercussions?

She had belonged to him since she had offered him her blood in the desert to save his life. His mark had faded but the intent and consequences of the offering had not.

She had been his from that day on.

He had tried to fight it at the time but fighting hadn't changed anything.

And now they were finally together.

_Earlier that evening...._

The party had been in full swing by the time they had arrived. Music and laughter filled the rooms of the venue. It was yet another charity event hosted by the most prominent member of the LA vampire community.

He hadn't wanted to come he would have rather stayed at home and have her all to himself.

He was filled with pride that she carried herself so well in what was a mixture of luminaries of the human and vampire worlds.

But he was also filled with jealousy that these people took her attentions away from him.

He watched while she mingled comfortably with other guests. Her laugh drifted over to him and it called like a siren. It was all he could do not to go to her and whisk her away.

She had dressed in a simple but very elegant midnight blue cocktail dress. Her long blonde hair hung in curls over her shoulders, held back from her face by an antique hair clip. Her blue eyes sparkled under the lights. Her skin glowed and her smiles lit up her whole face.

She looked over and smiled at him.

She was truly beautiful.

The man fought hard to keep the vampire in check when he noticed that she was being led to the dance floor by a man that he didn't know. He wasn't a vampire. He was holding her a little too close, laughing a little too loudly. He made no effort to hide his attraction.

The vampires in the room knew that she belonged to him. It was now common knowledge in the community that he had taken this human as his own. For those who were a bit slow, his mark on her neck was sufficient to give anyone that had any ideas tonight cause to reconsider.

Humans, however, were another story.

He walked over to the laughing couple on the dance floor and rudely dismissed the man whose only mistake had been to offer a lovely young woman a spin around the dance floor.

He took her into his arms and held her close. This was how it was supposed to be.

He kissed his mark on her neck and felt her tremble.

The music ended and he took her hand and walked her over to the french doors that would take them out to the terrace.

Once they were under the moonlight he bent down to kiss her but she stopped him pushing him away.

"What's wrong with you? You have been acting weird all night. Why did you come here if you were going to be so……I don't know …..anti social?"

He looked at her without saying a word.

"You were really rude to that guy. Are you jealous because someone wanted to dance with me?"

He didn't answer his eyes never left her face.

God he wanted to kiss her.

"It's not like _you_ were offering. No _you_ would rather stay brooding in the corner like a……a…"

"Enough. I don't enjoy seeing you with other men".

"What, so you own me now? You don't own me".

He didn't say anything.

"Let me get this straight. You are a vampire so you get to be all jealous and possessive while I'm supposed be okay with watching some freshie all over you while you drink their blood."

The man knew what she was referring to, understood her pain and was truly sorry.

The vampire didn't think it was a big deal and wished she would get over it.

"How would you feel if you saw another vampire feeding on me?"

She was his. She bore his mark. Any vampire that tried would be dead in a heartbeat.

"It's not the same thing."

"It is to me."

She wanted to leave. Every impulse told her to go.

She moved around him to go back inside.

"Come back here" he growled at her. He grabbed her arms, his grip strong so that she couldn't get away.

She was shocked. He had never spoken to her that way before.

She thought for a moment that she saw his eyes flash.

He leant into her so that his face was close to hers.

He knew that she wasn't scared of him but she was angry.

Very angry but she didn't move.

"Let me go" her voice was strong and barely audible to anyone but a vampire.

She refused to look at him.

He released his grip on her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"I'll take you."

"No. I'll be fine".

He loved her more every day. She was perfect for him.

The vampire wanted to chase after her to make her stay.

The man wanted to chase after her and beg her forgiveness.

They both stood there and did the only thing they could do.

Watch her go.

The End


End file.
